1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated on-chip audio systems, and more specifically, to electronic systems and methods for integrated, automatic, medium-quality audio.
2. Related Art
As electronic systems scale, the competition for space within those electronic systems among the various circuits, subsystems, and/or applications increases. One function provided by some electronic systems is the ability to provide an audio output to an external device. However, the hardware required to provide such an output may be relatively large and/or expensive to implement.